Michael Myers
Michael Myers battled Jack Skellington in the off-season battle Michael Myers vs Jack Skellington. He later battled Jason Voorhees in Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees. He was written by The Flatwoods Monster both times. Information on the rapper Lyrics 'Michael Myers vs Jack Skellington' 'Verse 1:' The Pumpkin King’s getting carved when the Boogeyman shakes up, Leave no remains to rake up, reShape you like the clay you’re made of! (Cha!) It’s the Return of Michael Myers - and he’s H20 times as homicidal! He’s Back, bringing better rap attacks than Jack since I was a child! (Cha!) Same routine year after year has this queer trying to play hero, Wrecking Christmas cheer, proving his puppet show’s a bunch of Zeroes. Mark your calendars - See now, they know what the Eve’s ‘bout! The day this Disney clown catches a beatdown in Halloweentown. But hear this, I leave scripts flipped and pricks slit like Judith. You’re in for a treat against my tricks, the real king of the Season of the Witch! 'Verse 2:' Check my history - Unlike your pumpkin suit, I’m not hurt by fire, A manipulative liar can’t withstand the Revenge of Michael Myers! This fake Samhain can’t bring the same flames found in my game, Bringing a centuries worth of pain, break you like your Memory Chain! Reviving my Curse come October thirty-first, there’s much to see, (Cha!) Fuck with me? Bitch, plump to your knees and digest my Pumpkin seeds! (Cha!) I’m better squaring off with Krueger, leave this Elf on the Shelf! You’re just an sad emo fad who’s trying to scare Fear Itself. 'Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees' 'Verse 1:' Better check under your beds. Thought you knew wrath ‘till He’s Back on the beat, Fresh meat for the beast means this Unstoppable Force’s gonna get ceased So look into the eyes of the pure evil this weasel can’t hope to equal, Your most lethal form of torturing people is forcing them through another sequel. You’re a Frankenstein’s Monster of every horror movie trope, it’s Angela Baker with Leatherface’s Mask hyped up on Norman Bate’s motives, With Carrie’s background, my tactics and the premise of the Fisher, So it’ll come as no surprise when some of your rhymes seem awfully familiar. My flows are Crystal clearer than lakes but you’ve learned to stay away from bogs, When Myers brings the verbal fires, this swampy Zombie is gonna get Rob’d. My patience has started fading, I’ve got a raging thirst to be facing worse Eternally subjected to awful reboots - That’s the real Jason’s Curse. 'Verse 2:' Your head is higher than the clouds and it’s gaining by the minute, But you’d think after Jason X, you would have learned the sky’s your limit. I’ll give you a head-start, my slowest walk is still faster then your quickest run, You’ve got a hundred sixty victims, but the beat isn’t one. 'Verse 3:' You’re offed again within the hour of your every return while I’m busting out my cell, Wrecking havoc amongst whiny teens like yourself, so Jason can Go to Hell. Slit a fake bitch since age six and rocked the stage since, you can’t follow me, The season of the raging witch left Jason ditched, dick, ‘cause This Is Halloween! Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Off-Season Category:Off-Season Characters Category:Michael Myers vs Jack Skellington Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees Category:The Flatwoods Monster